<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>prologue by crowningtesla (ihavetoomuchtimedealwithit)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742538">prologue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavetoomuchtimedealwithit/pseuds/crowningtesla'>crowningtesla (ihavetoomuchtimedealwithit)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>exeunt [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavetoomuchtimedealwithit/pseuds/crowningtesla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>August 16, 1983. News reaches the wizarding world that one of its most renowned young Potions Masters has died tragically.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>exeunt [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Lady Lowell Dead After Freak Potions Accident</b>
</p><p>Mistress Chandra Lowell passed in a potions accident on August 16, just two weeks before she was due to return to her teaching post at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The accident, which has not been commented on by the Ministry for Magic or the House of Lowell, caused a fire in Lowell Manor which gutted the eastern wing. Lady Lowell, nee Patil, is survived by Lord Ephraim Lowell and their five-year-old daughter, Asteria, who is now legally Lady Lowell. </p><p>Lord and young Lady Lowell escaped the fire with the help of house elves, and neighboring wizarding families, including the Weasleys and Diggorys, arrived shortly after the fire started. No evidence of the fire remains on the outside of the manor, although no one can say what the inside looks like now.</p><p>Mistress Lowell was in the training process to become Potions Master at Hogwarts, and as far as the Prophet can discern, her work revolved around healing, with her most recent certification given for a pain relief potion with far fewer side effects than Sweetsleep Potion.</p><p>This is the second death in the Lowell family in recent years, with the fifth anniversary of Auror Gareth Lowell’s death fast approaching. Rumors have swirled that Mistress Lowell might have been expecting a male heir to the House of Lowell at the time of her death, but at this time the Daily Prophet cannot confirm or deny these whispers. It is for time to tell if Lord Lowell will remarry, or if Asteria Lowell will remain sole heiress to the estate. Young Lady Lowell has not yet been betrothed. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Statement from Board of Mastery</b>
</p><p>Following the accidental death of Mistress Lowell, the Board of Mastery has put out the following statement:</p><p> </p><p>We here at the Board of Mastery are deeply saddened by the loss of a member we deemed our best and brightest. Chandra Lowell was a dear friend and colleague, and the wizarding world has lost a well of potential. Lord Lowell has graciously donated Mistress Lowell’s notes to the Board, who will review them in hopes of discerning what exactly caused the death of our member.</p><p>Master Horace Slughorn will complete the upcoming Hogwarts term sans assistant, out of respect for both the post and the deceased. It is our hope that any potions that Mistress Lowell might have completed will be attributed to her posthumously, with the potential proceeds going, as indicated by her will, to St. Anne’s Home for Children.</p><p>Our sympathies lie with the Lowell family at this time, and we hope to offer them anything they might require going forward.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Photos</b>
</p><p>Image description: A young dark-skinned woman, with a hooked nose and bright eyes, her long black hair pulled into two tight braids at the sides of her head. The woman is in the traditional dress of an Apprentice, black robes, white shirt, a striped Hogwarts tie, colors indistinguishable in the newsprint, holding up a trophy. With a hand on her shoulder and a bright grin, stands an older man with rosy cheeks, easily identifiable as Master Horace Slughorn. The caption, in small newsprint, reads: <em> Apprentice Chandra Patil (17) with Master Slughorn shortly after Choosing Ceremony </em>. </p><p><br/>Image description: A black and white moving photo of a dark-skinned woman in dark dress robes, with a hooked nose and smiling eyes, her black hair tumbling down around her shoulders. She is holding a young girl with curly black hair in her arms. The young girl is toying with her hair, pulling on the ends as the woman tries to pull her attention to the camera. Next to them is a towering man with sharp features and short pitch-black hair, his facade breaking into a smile as the young girl in his wife’s arm reached up towards him. A small caption reads: <em> The House of Lowell: M. Chandra, L. Ephraim, Asteria. </em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>